Dont Leave HaeHyuk
by Adrien Lee
Summary: Sosok mungil yang 1 jam yang lalu telah lahir ke dunia ini. Lahir dengan selamat. Dia tampan dan manis. Kulitnya seputuh susu dan selembut sutra. Hidungnya persis sepertiku. Bibirnya saat merengek persis sepertinya. "Sayang, ini bayi kita. Kuharap kau cepat kembali dan melihat malaikat kita yang manis ini. Kau harus menggendongnya, sayang." HaeHyuk/Fluff/Family/Oneshoot


Don't Leave

Adrien Lee present

**_-Seoul, 2 Desember 2013 pukul 08.00 KST-_**

Ini hanya kisah klasik yang terjadi antara aku dan dia. Kisah yang banyak orang bilang bahwa ini kisah biasa yang semua orang akan tau akhirnya. Tapi, bagiku. Bagi aku yang benar-benar mengalaminya, ini adalah kisah yang sangat berarti bagiku. Persetan dengan semua ucapan orang lain yang merendahkanku. Karena ini kisahku.

Aku sudah bersahabat untuk waktu yang lama dengan_nya_. 16 tahun. Waktu yang tak sebentar bukan? Waktu itu aku hanya seorang namja lemah berusia 10 tahun yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku sendirian. Dan _ia_ datang. Membawaku ke rumah mewah_nya_ yang damai itu. Dan sampai saat ini, rumah mewah bercat putih itu masih menjadi tempat tinggalku.

Suatu waktu, persahabatan ini berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tak tau siapa yang mengawali perasaan ini. Yang aku tau, saat aku sedang bersama_nya_ aku akan merasakan perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa kuperkirakan. Yang aku tau, saat _ia_ sedang menggodaku, aku akan mendapati wajahku yang memerah malu. Yang aku tau, aku sangat mencintainya.

Dan suatu hari di bulan Desember tahun 2012, saat kita berdua sedang mengunjungi Jinan untuk urusan pekerjaan kami, peristiwa itu terjadi. Aku melakukanya. Ah tidak, _kami_ melakukanya. Aku dan _dia_ melakukanya. Melakukan hubungan yang tidak seharusnya kami lakukan dengan status persahabatan kami ini. Saat itu, rekan bisnis kami mengundang kami untuk minum. Dan kami berdua mabuk. Lalu kami kembali ke hotel dan peristiwa itupun terjadi. Aku tak tau siapa yang memulai pergumulan kami ini. Yang aku tau, saat pagi hari aku mendapati diriku dalam keadaan tak berbusana dan sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Awalnya aku terkejut dan hanya bisa menangis. Tapi, saat _ia _tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan memelukku erat, hatiku menghangat.

_"__Aku mencintaimu."_

_"__Jangan khawatir."_

_"__Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"__Jangan menangis."_

_"__Kalau kau menangis, aku semakin ingin memelukmu dan memakanmu."_

Dan saat _ia_ membisikan rangkaian kata-kata yang membuat senyumanku hadir, saat itu juga aku tau kalau cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Singkatnya, kami menjalin hubungan seperti yang orang-orang biasa jalani. Kencan, berlibur, bertengkar, _berhubungan. _Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan kami di altar pernikahan. Awalnya, hidup kami dipenuhi dengan warna-warni pelangi yang begitu indah. Sampai hari itu pun datang.

**Seoul, 17 Februari 2013 pukul 17.02 KST**

Hari sabtu biasa. Saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari_nya_. Hatiku rasanya ingin melompat keluar saat itu. Pasalnya, aku sudah berencana untuk memberitahukan suatu kabar baik kepada_nya_. Biasa. Aku menjawab panggilan dari_nya _dengan sebuah senyuman dan sapaan ceria. Seperti biasanya. Tapi, yang menjawab sapaan ceriaku bukan suara berat_nya. _Bukan. Melainkan suara seorang pria yang terdengar...panik. Dan selanjutnya...aku tak tau. Tiba-tiba telingaku tak bisa mendengar. Mataku tak bisa berkedip. Kakiku sudah tak bisa kurasakan. Ponsel yang kugenggam sudah tergeletak di lantai. Aku tak tau. Aku tak mau tau.

_"__...mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang kritis..."_

Dunia rasanya runtuh diatas kepalaku. Aku khawatir. Aku panik. Aku...yang aku tau, aku berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan dibantu ibu_nya. _Kepalaku rasanya pening. Tanganku tak berhenti mengelus perutku yang masih datar ini. Otakku tak bisa berpikir. Aku hanya menangis. Menangis. Berdoa. Berdoa.

Saat pintu ruang gawat darurat itu terbuka, hatiku berdebum lebih kencang. Aku berdiri dan menghampiri seorang dokter yang aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Dokter itu tersenyum menenangkan dan memulai semua keterangannya. Dan...menangis. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Ya tuhan...apa ini?

_"__...ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi,kami masih belum bisa memperkirakan kapan ia akan bangun..."_

**Seoul International Hospital, 21 November 2013 pukul 21.10 KST**

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Aku masih dengan setia memandangi wajah tirus_nya_ yang sampai detik ini belum bangun dari tidur panjang_nya._ Sesekali tanganku mengelus perut besarku. Mungkin _ia _masih belum rela mengakhiri mimpi-mimpi_nya _selama ini. Tapi, sampai kapan? Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan hidup_nya. _Setidaknya, biarkan _ia _bertemu dengan darah daging_nya_ terlebih dahulu. Ya, darah daging_nya _atau darah daging _kami _yang hidup di dalam rahimku. Dan sebentar lagi akan lahir ke dunia ini.

**Seoul, 1 Desember 2013 pukul 01.12 KST**

Aku tak berhenti menyunggikan senyum terbaikku. Ya tuhan, rasanya sungguh tak bisa ku utarakan dengan rangkaian kata. Aku terus memfokuskan tatapan mataku pada sosok mungil yang sedang ku dekap dengan erat ini. Sosok mungil yang 1 jam yang lalu telah lahir ke dunia ini. Lahir dengan selamat. Tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun. Dia tampan dan manis. Kulitnya seputuh susu dan selembut sutra. Hidungnya persis sepertiku. Bibirnya saat merengek persis seperti_nya. _Matanya saat memandangku sama dengan mata_nya_. Senyumannya sangat manis. Membuat aku yang melihatnya merasakan rasa manis di bibirku. Seperti sedang mengecap rasa gula. Dia perpaduan yang sempurna antara aku dengan_nya. _Ya tuhan rasanya aku ingin menangis saat tangan mungilnya menggenggam jari telunjukku.

"_Sayang, ini bayi kita. Kuharap kau cepat kembali dan melihat malaikat kita yang manis ini. Kau harus menggendongnya, sayang."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**_-Seoul, 1 Desember 2020 pukul 10.10 KST-_**

Eunhyuk menutup buku catatan yang sedang ia genggam. Bibir cherrynya menyunggikan sebuah senyuman kecil. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah lagi menulis di buku miliknya itu. mungkin karena sekarang ia mempunyai tugas yang lebih lagi. Menjadi seorang ibu yang harus mengurus kedua malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan...

_Greep._

Sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Baby, kenapa masih disini? Aku dan kedua bocah cerewet itu sudah menunggu sejak tadi di depan. Apa ada masalah?"

...dan menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang bersyukur saja."

Melepaskan kedua tangan tegas itu dari pinggangnya. Lalu berbalik agar dapat memandang wajah tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bersyukur? Bersyukur untuk apa?"

"Eum...aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena..."

"Eoh...tunggu. Apa...Suga akan mempunyai adik baru?"

"Ya! Jangan memotong ucapanku. Aku bersyukur bukan karena hal itu."

Mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya dengan kesal. Dan sedikit memukul dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa Baby?"

"Aku bersyukur karena kau kembali kepadaku. Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup ini bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan menghadirkan 2 malaikat tampan dan manis, ya walaupun aku mengakui kalau mereka itu sangat berisik dan cerewet. Tapi, selama aku menjalaninya bersamamu dan 2 malaikatku itu, aku akan selalu bahagia."

"Aaaah...istriku ini sangat romantis rupanya. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Ap...mhh"

_Chuu.._

"Itu untuk keromantisanmu."

_Chuu.._

"Itu untuk kesetiaanmu menungguku dengan waktu yang kau lalui tanpaku."

_Chuu.._

"Untuk kelahiran putra pertama kita, Lee Henry."

_Chuu.._

"Untuk kelahiran si Manis Lee Yoongi atau biasa kita panggil Suga."

_Chuu.._

Kali ini _ia _menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama. Sedikit menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Dan yang terakhir, untuk cintamu padaku. Terimakasih Lee Eunhyuk untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepada seorang Lee Donghae ini. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin membuat Eunhyuk terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Emm...aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

Sebuah kecupan di bibir Eunhyuk sontak membuatnya menutup kedua mata bulatnya. Tangan kokoh milik Donghae merangkul pinggangnya, sedang yang satu lagi menekan tengkuknya. Dan bibir apel itu menutup bibir cherry milik Eunhyuk dengan sempurna. Menyentuhi bibirnya dalam dengan halus, perlahan tanpa tuntutan nafsu. Eunhyuk dengan sedikit ragu, mulai membalas kecil. Donghae menikmati betapa manisnya bibir lembab bercampur saliva hangat yang selalu ia nikmati setiap hari. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya Donghae bergerak membelai bibirnya. Betapa suaminya itu tak sabar untuk memperdalam kecupan ini. Dan dipercantik dengan pelukan erat yang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Saat tautan itu terlepas, keduanya mengeluh pelan masih berusaha untuk saling mendekatkan bibir mereka sekilas. Tidak rela saat ciuman memabukan itu terpaksa di hentikan karena tipisnya udara disekitar mereka. Saling melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baby..kurasa rumah ini akan semakin ramai jika Suga mendapatkan adik baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tersenyum jahil sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya naik turun.

_Plakk.._

"Ya! Jangan harap kau Lee Donghae. Aku tidak mau dihari ulangtahun kedua anakku tahun ini kita malah bercinta di atas ranjang. Jangan harap. Huh."

"Eeeeyy...jangan lupa kalau Henry dan Suga juga anakku, baby. Ah..mungkin tidak sekarang. Malam ini. Esok malam. Malam berikutnya. Malam berikutnya lagi. Malam-malam berikutnya lagi. Aaaah...masih banyak malam-malam yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita membuat adik baru untuk Henry dan Suga. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir kita akan menghancurkan hari ulangtahun 2 bocah cerewet itu. Okay baby?"

_Ting.._

Sebuah kedipan genit Donghae hadiahkan untuk Eunhyuk yang sedang terperangah di hadapannya. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas dan perutnya terasa geli mendengarkan kata-kata jahil dari suaminya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil bersama Henry dan Suga. Jika kau sudah siap, cepatlah menyusulku. Aku lelah jika harus mendengarkan ocehan Henry dan rengekan Suga yang...oh cukup. Aku menunggumu baby."

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

Menghentak-hentakan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan kesal. Ya tuhan, Eunhyuk adalah seorang ibu yang mempunyai 2 orang anak. Tapi perilakunya terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang di goda oleh kekasihnya.

End.

* * *

**Bagaimana? Malam ini saya publish 2 FF. Ini oneshoot.**

**Bagi yang bersedia review, Terimakasih.**

**Bbyeong^^**


End file.
